


Combustion and Other Chemical Reactions

by auchic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sex potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auchic/pseuds/auchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn really loves chemistry sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combustion and Other Chemical Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for sofucked Holiday Exchange, for sdaytime.

"Now, I need everyone to _be careful_ ," Dr. Lee said with a warning tone. "I know you hear this every class, but the fact is, you people are idiots of the highest order, and I really don't need another incident in which someone's clothes are "accidentally" burned off. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Puckerman?"

There were a few booing noises from certain lab tables. 

Dr. Lee glared. "These chemicals we're working with today are insanely reactive, and we are damned lucky to be using them at all, so do _exactly_ what I tell you to, and anyone caught screwing around will serve a month of detentions with Ms. Sylvester."

"Oh my god, sadist!" Amber-Lynn Bryce hissed. The rest of the class nodded.

"Okay, so _one_ person per table come collect your chemicals. _Not_ you, Puckerman."

Finn really loved chemistry class sometimes. He didn't always get the equations and numbers and stuff, but it was lots of fun to watch the different chemicals mix and sometimes stuff blew up, and that was _really_ cool, even if Dr. Lee didn't like it.

He carefully took a vial of each chemical from the teacher's table, not looking at Dr. Lee. The teacher didn't seem to hate Finn all that much, but being friends with Puck didn't help all that much, seeing as Puck was responsible for most of the 'cool stuff blowing up' times. But really, Puck made the boring parts of class at least unboring. Like now, he was sneaking something probably nasty into Amber-Lynn's bag and winking at Finn.

Mercedes was the third person in their lab group, but she wasn't there today. Finn had heard someone tell Dr. Lee she was having 'feminine troubles', but he was pretty sure she was ditching class to go shopping with Santana, Britt and Quinn. He didn't think it was fair that girls got to do that when dudes had to think up really good lies when they wanted to ditch.

It sucked today because Mercedes was the one who paid attention in class to all the boring details about compositions and mixes and made sure that Dr. Lee thought they were actually doing their work. Finn had no clue what they were doing today and he was pretty sure Puck didn't either. He just hoped it was nothing that would blow up like crazy in his face.

"Dude, what are we supposed to be doing?" Puck whispered.

"Umm," Finn started at the chemicals in front of him. "Just a sec>"

He wasn't about to ask Dr. Lee, 'cause that would get them detention for being a dumbass, but Amber-Lynn owed them a favour for taking notes last week. Well, Mercedes was the one who took the notes, but Finn figured Amber-Lynn liked him enough that she'd help out a bit.

"Hey Amber-Lynn," he whispered, glancing at Dr. Lee at the front of the room. "Um...what are we supposed to be doing again?"

She looked shocked and a little pissed off. "Weren't you paying attention yesterday?"

Finn squirmed. "Yeah, but I forgot my notes today."

"Well, the instructions are on the board. Just follow those, don't let that bastard Puck do anything and you should be fine." Amber-Lynn had hated Puck ever since that Homecoming thing.

"Thanks," Finn said and turned back to his table. " We just gotta do what's on the board," he told Puck.

"Kick ass," Puck said. "What're we making?"

"I dunno," Finn started measuring out some of the first white powder.

Everything went fine until the seventh step. The board said the liquid should be clear like water, but Finn and Puck's was still a pale blue for some reason. Puck had added a little more of the weird smelling crystals but it hadn't done anything. "Why's it not working?" he asked. He picked up the glass to look at it closer.

"Okay," Dr. Lee called out, "we've only got a few minutes left and everyone should be finished or almost finished by now, so I need you to bring what you have to the front please, and everyone else start cleaning up. _Carefully_."

"Crap," Finn muttered. Since theirs' wasn't right, they were gonna get a bad mark and Mercedes would be pissed. "Give me that, Puck."

Puck was sniffing at the jar. "Dude, you should totally smell this." He held it out to Finn, who sniffed at it. It did kinda smell funky. Like...wet dirt or dust or something.

He hear Amber-Lynn shriek and suddenly the dirt smelling stuff was all down his shirt, soaking his whole neck and chest. "What the hell?"

"It wasn't me, it was her!" Puck pointed at Amber-Lynn. "She fucking hit me!"

"You put this in my purse!" Amber-Lynn pulled out a foul looking slushie that was half full and threw it at Puck, who ducked. "You are so disgusting, Noah Puckerman!"

Finn was pulling at his shirt. "Dude, what if this is, like, flesh-eating acid or something?"

"Not my fault," Puck said hotly.

"Oh my god, don't you two idiots pay attention to _anything_?" Amber-Lynn said. "It's not acid, Finn, it's just an artificial pheromone. If you've mixed it right, it won't do anything to you."

"And if we didn't?" Finn asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know, ask Dr. Lee."

"Oh god, I can't! He's already gonna kill us for spilling it!" Finn was panicking. The bell rang, and the rest of the class started to leave. 

"No worries," Puck said. He filled up the empty jar with water. "Dr. Lee won't know. And it would be so cool if this shit turned you into the Hulk or something."

Finn wasn't so sure, but Puck was already handing their fake experiment in and Amber-Lynn had left and he wasn't about to get a month of detention. The stuff had turned his shirt all cold and he pulled it away from his wet skin. He couldn't smell the dusty smell anymore.

"Let's go," Puck hissed, grabbing his stuff. Dr. Lee was giving them suspicious looks and Finn thought leaving was a great idea. Also he was gonna be late for math.

There was almost no one left in the halls. Finn went to his locker to swap out his books when he noticed Puck was following him. "What's up?" Finn asked.

Puck looked a little confused. "Um," he said, then scratched the back of his neck. "What're you doing now?"

Okay, and now Finn was confused. "I got math," he said, holding up his textbook. "Don't you have History or something?"

"Fuck History," Puck said. "Come with me."

He yanked Finn's arm, and Finn almost fell over. Puck just yanked him again, pulling him down the hall. Finn was weirded out, trying to break away but Puck was really freakishly strong and acting strange. 

He was all ready to do something when Puck pushed him into an empty classroom, slammed the door shut, shoved Finn against the wall and started licking Finn's neck.

"Oh my god!" Finn pushed Puck away, but Puck just smacked Finn's arms down and started licking him again, pushing Finn's shirt up and stroking his chest. "What the...what the _fuck_?"

"Shut up," Puck moaned, and it sounded really hot for some reason. "I don't know dude, but you smell really really fucking good and...I just need to taste you. So just...shut up and let me," and then he pressed his lips right in the middle of Finn's chest and sucked. 

Finn wanted to stop him - it was _Puck_ after all - but it felt so good and he was getting hard. He thrust his hips forward and Puck's thigh was there, pressing into his cock and Finn couldn't help it, he moaned too. Puck was licking all over, and Finn's chest wasn't wet from the chemistry stuff, it was wet from..."It's the stuff!" he blurted out. "It's that stuff from chemistry class! It's doing something to you! It's like a sex potion or something!"

"Shit," Puck said, his mouth moving and _kissing_ over Finn's chest until he found a nipple. "Shit shit shit, I should be freaking out, but fuck, I can't stop." He bit down on Finn's nipple and Finn shifted, thrusting his hips again. This time Puck's hips were right there and Finn could feel something hard pushing his cock. _Oh god, that's Puck's...cock_ , Finn thought and he couldn't even be grossed out right now, he was so turned on. 

His jeans were getting really tight and he wanted to unzip and let his cock out, maybe stroke it, but he didn't know if that would be cool, even though Puck was leaving hickeys all over his chest. Maybe there was a point when what they were doing crossed from being gay to being _too_ gay. 

"Dude, I need to..." Puck was panting against Finn's shoulder, and his hands were grabbing at his pants...no, at Finn's pants, and Finn couldn't stop himself from groaning when he felt the button on his jeans give and the zipper was down and _oh wow_ Puck was totally jerking him off. Jerking both of them off. 

"Dude...I can't..." Finn breathed. This was too hot and crazy; he was going to come. Puck was groaning and thrusting and still licking him and Finn just couldn't help it; he pushed his cock into Puck's hand again and came all over Puck's fingers. 

" _Fuck_ ," Puck moaned once more and Finn felt something drip onto his stomach and oh god, Puck came too, Puck got off touching Finn's cock. 

They stood there, panting hard, and Finn closed his eyes, waiting for Puck to punch him. Or maybe he should punch Puck, 'cause he was the one that got...felt up, even though he really liked it. 

"Whoa," Puck finally said, and Finn opened his eyes. Puck was staring at him, but not pissed off or freaked out at all. More like...still turned on. "That was..."

"Weird?" Finn asked.

" _Hot_ " Puck said. "What, you didn't think so? You totally came first."

Finn stared. "You just jerked me off."

"Yeah," Puck said. "And it was _hot_. We should do it again."

"What? No, we should go to the nurse or someone."

"Why?"

"Because it's that stuff from chem class." Finn gestured to his chest, which Puck was stroking again. "It's made you all super horny."

Puck's eyes brightened. "D'you think we could get some more?"

"Really?" Finn said weakly, because Puck's hands were stroking and touching and pinching and Finn was getting hard again. 

"Yeah," Puck said, his mouth coming down on Finn's neck again. "But maybe in like ten minutes or something."

Finn _really_ loved chemistry class sometimes.


End file.
